dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 115
Episode 115 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This was the last episode of DP before going on the month long Europe trip. It took place on Ben's birthday. Prev: Episode 114 Next: Episode 116 Highlights * Butt King's half-assed "apology" to TJ. * The DP mocks the guy with the silly accent - 0:54:41 * A guest appearance of BeyondPhere. * The return of Free Press Media. * Ben mentions the DP Wiki! -1:47:58 * Paul's Ego talking about hallucinogens. Videos Played # Brett Keane: GodTVRadio Show - Public Apology to TheAmazingAtheist He is Right I Was Wrong # Washing Machine Guy apologizes to DP about ED (deleted) # Steven Anderson on Kent & Eric Hovind (removed) # Representative Press: Drunken Peasants TJ & Ben Dismiss Complaints about YouTube as "Silly" # News Segment: 7 year old boy dies from alternative therapy (not found) # Parents, teens warned against 'Kylie Jenner challenge' # Free Press Media: Why Does John Brown Have to Be a Pacifist? #freespeech # Pat Robertson: God Will Punish America (removed) # Right Wing Watch: Copeland Like Bin Laden, But In A Good Way! (removed) # G Man: Cult of dusty's confusion.... Stupid Ad Segment # Handy Peel # Handy Thaw (not found) # Wet Pets Start of the Show The show started like most episodes with some ads and massages. The Drunken Peasants discussed a comment exposing Ben's money grubbing schemes and how TJ is being used by him. Brett Keane apologizes to TJ about the days when they were both atheist lovers. They then played a video by the washing machine guy talking about editing the Encyclopedia Dramatica page for the Amazing Atheist; the DP were bored shitless. They played a video by this stupid preacher called Steven Anderson talking about Cunt Hovind and why his son, Eric Hovind is a false prophet who doesn't care for his dad. A guy with a faggot accent called Representative Press talked about how the Drunken Peasants doesn't care about YouTube's censorship and how wrong it is, but at the same time, censored TJ for his foul language. They invited BeyondPhere on the show who shamefully promoted her misogynist art. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a news story about a kid getting ill and dies because he was treated with alternative medicine rather than conventional medicine. Then, they played a news story where some teenagers try to make their lips look gigantic by sucking on a cup. That practice looks fucking disgusting...and stupid; TJ commented that those people's lips look like the Fish Creature from Super Mario Bros. The Free Press Media guy sang a song about pacifism and George W. Bush. Next up, Pat Robertson talked about how Christians are being oppressed and God will punish America in the end. Copeland talked about having a gigantic orgasm in the church, because it was a miracle from Gaaaaaawwwwdd. Suddenly, G Man was invited on the show to talk to the Drunken Peasants and BeyondPhere. G Man immediately had a sex change on screen and turned into G-Woman just to impersonate Bionic Dance. He challenged TJ to a wrestling match. G Man's tactic for winning the wrestling match is shoving a banana up his butt (that's not very Christian of him). BeyondPhere announced she will make a naked G-Woman T-shirt. G Man also announced he would write a book about the inconsistency of Brett Keane. They watched G Man's video against Dusty Smith. They were in a debate about if atheism causes genocide. The peasants have commented that countries like the Czech Republic, Japan, and Sweden have high atheist populations and yet still remain one of the most peaceful nations. End of the Show After G Man left, Paul's Ego was invited to come on the show. The Drunken Peasants discussed Paul's masturbatory habits. Then, they entered the Stupid Ad Segment and reviewed a bunch of stupid ads. Quotes * "You're a fucking lying sack of shit, TJ" -Scotty * "He's a pile of shit basically" -Scotty describing Pastor Steven Anderson * "People like Al Capone and shit would go to church and pray after they murder people, you know because they believe that they would be forgiven. You know, Al Capone is very Catholic" - Ben * "Anyway, she draws erotic art and she's doing a series on the Christians of YouTube, and we're trying to figure out how big your penis is so that she can depict it accurately in her pin-up drawing that she's gonna make of you" -TJ introduces BeyondPhere to G Man * "Lick my Butthole!" -Paul imitating Gail Trivia * Pat Robertson is an insufferable twat * Conservative Christians are deplorable jackasses who have subhuman senses decency and morality Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests